Anomaly detection is used to identify items, events, or traffic that exhibit behavior that does not conform to an expected pattern or data. Anomaly detection systems may, for example, learn normal activity and take action for behavior that deviates from what is learned as normal behavior. Density estimation is a technique that may be used for anomaly detection.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.